Back To The Start
by Princess Shania
Summary: Instead of waking up in Mahal's Halls, Thorin Oakenshield woke up in Bree. Now he has to retake the Quest of Erebor, stop himself from making old mistakes and hopefully make sure that both he and his nephews survive this. And deal with anything else that may crop up this time.
1. Chapter 1

**You know, Thrain went missing in 2841, Thorin passed in 2941. So there was a _hundred_ _years_ between Thorin and Thrain's last sighting of each other.**

* * *

Instead of waking up in Mahal's Halls, Thorin Oakenshield woke up in Bree. Blinking up at the ceiling of the small room, he recalled this inn being the place where Gandalf had come to him about the quest. He slipped off the bed and walked over to the window, taking in the sight of the deepening blue with clashes of amber sunlight glowing across the lower part of the sky.

But just how had this happened? The last Thorin remembered was saying goodbye to Bilbo and then allowing death to take him. How was he _here _ instead of in Mahal's Halls?

For a brief moment, the frightening thought that Mahal had refused him access flitted across the Dwarf's mind, but he shook himself out of that thought. Whatever he was doing here, it would do no good to worry and fear over the reason. The best he could do was deal with the fact he was, it seemed, alive.

He pressed his hand against his chest and felt the rapid thumping of his heart against his palm. A dead person's heart wouldn't beat this fast, Thorin knew.

He was alive, then.

* * *

The date proved it was undoubtedly the day Gandalf came to him. He ordered an ale and took it to a table. He stared into its dark-coloured depths for a few minutes, wondering if and when Gandalf would come to him this time around. He wondered about asking the Wizard about this strange development. He even wondered if the quest to reclaim Erebor had just been a dream and he was wasting his time sitting here and waiting for Gandalf.

A movement caught his eye and he became very aware of two Men staring at him from underneath hooded eyes. He instinctively gripped the handle of his sword, ready to attack if they were, when without warning a presence came by his table. Looking up, Thorin almost smiled.

Gandalf had come.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not all. Gandalf."

The Wizard gave a surprised, yet pleased look to Thorin. "You know my name?"

"I know of you."

"Hmm. What bring you to Bree, Thorin Oakenshield?"

"I heard my father was seen around these parts. I have not found him."

"It has been some time since anyone has seen Thrain."

"It has." Thorin replied. "Tell me, what did you say to my father went you both saw each other? You were one of the last to see him."

"I urged him to march upon Erebor. To rally the Seven Armies of the Dwarfs to destroy the Dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain."

"And you would suggest the same to me."

Gandalf's piercing gaze stared into Thorin's eyes for a short-lived moment, before the Wizard nodded. "I would. That Dragon has lived there long enough."

"I agree. But how would we get there without the Seven Armies with us? They swore an oath to the one who holds the King's Jewel which lies beneath the feet of a Dragon."

"Which is why you will need a burglar."

"Mmm. I trust you can think of a good one?"

Gandalf's eyebrows rose. "I can think of a few, yes."

"Could I ask you to find us our thief?"

Gandalf smiled. "Certainly."

Thorin rose. "I shall make my way back to the Blue Mountains. I'll need more than just two to help win back Erebor."

As he walked away, Thorin distinctly heard Gandalf murmur, "Well, that went better than I expected."

* * *

Throwing his items back into his pack, Thorin thought about his two boys. He remembered them both fighting Orcs and Goblins over his half-conscious body, one falling and the other defending both him _and_ his brother. He half-felt like leaving them behind in the safety of the Blue Mountains, but he knew it would be cruel to do this without them. Besides, they were fine warriors and deserved a part in reclaiming Erebor. And they would survive this time.

Thorin would ensure it.

He headed to the stables, giving Minty a smile. She whinnied softly and nuzzled into his hand as he patted her nose. She gave a little snort as he placed the saddle on her back as if to say, "We're going this late at night?"

She seemed fairly eager to leave, though, so it was with no hardship that Thorin left the Prancing Pony, the peaks of the Mountains, shining in the silvery light of the Moon and stars.

* * *

Riding back towards his Halls, Thorin looked around at the various Dwarfs who seemed surprised at his early return, but made no questions about it, simply waving to him. Nearing the stables, he jumped down from Minty's back and began leading her towards them so that she could get some rest.

He was just considering whether to visit Balin or Dis first, when the decision was made for him, courtesy of his youngest nephew running into the stables, screeching his name.

"Hello, Kil- Mmph!" Thorin was cut short as Kili had barrelled into him with all the strength and speed of an ox, and then wrapped his arms firmly around his uncle.

"I thought you weren't back for _ages_!"

"Something came up. Please, loosen your grip. I'm not going anywhere now."

"You'll be visiting Mama, won't you?" Kili asked, releasing Thorin.

"Of course."

Now that the initial excitement had worn off, Kili held onto one of Thorin's arms, chattering away to him as they made their way to their home. He asked several times why Thorin had returned early, but wanting to tell both at the same time of the quest, Thorin simply asked him to wait.

Kili let go of his uncle when they finally reached home and opened the door. Entering the small house, Thorin gazed around, the frayed, yet colourful and soft rug on the floor, the faded, tin-framed pictures on the walls, the blue glass vases on the windowsill, the cheap, thin curtains, all seeming like beautiful treasures, for these were things Thorin had thought he would never again see and that made his and his sister's home even more wonderful in his eyes.

"Mama, Thorin's back!" Kili called.

"That's a shame!" Dis said, entering the hallway, a glitter in her eyes.

The joke seemed like the funniest ever invented at that moment. Overwhelmed by affection for the Dwarrowdam he thought he'd never again see, he went to her and enveloped her in his arms, to her surprise, but she hugged him back, though she muttered he was getting soppy.

"I missed you."

"You weren't gone for long, you idiot!" Dis said. "Come on, I'll make you a cuppa."

"Where's Fili?" Thorin asked.

"Doing his hair. He's got a new style for his moustache now, you just wait til you see it!"

Thorin looked at Kili curiously. Kili smiled. "'Just wait for Fili'." He quoted, still grinning mischievously.

Thorin bit back a smile of his own. "Go on and help your mother."

Still looking amused, Kili agreed. Thorin watched his dark-haired nephew stroll away and wandered to the living room. Before he'd often wondered why Dis never stopped living in the small building. Where he and his father, siblings and grandfather had lived before Dis had gotten married had room for the three of the Dwarfs who lived under this roof.

Now he knew why. This was the home Dis' husband had brought her to, had blessed her with two children in. This was _home _ to Dis because this was where her happy memories lay. Sure, she would spend a few nights in the Halls, but this was home to her. Just as Erebor was.

"Thorin! Come in here and get your tea before Kili drinks it!" Dis called.

"I wouldn't do that!" Kili's indignant tones rang out.

"You drank your brother's tea this morning." Dis said.

Shaking his head and laughing quietly, Thorin made his way to the kitchen where Dis and Kili were sitting at a table, lightheartedly bickering about what Dis named 'The Tea Theft'.

"-I'm just saying, if he hadn't stolen the _last_ tea bag and then left his cup where _anyone_ could have had it-" Kili argued.

"You can't go around _stealing_ other people's tea! You wouldn't do it to Master Dwalin, would you?"

"_No_ _one_ would. He'd snap them in half like they were a young tree branch." Kili said, taking a sip out of his own cup.

Looking up, Thorin saw his eldest nephew and smiled warmly. "Fili." He rose and went to Fili, arms outsretched. Fili blinked and paused for a moment before stepping into his uncle's arms.

"You're back early." Fili noted.

"I am. There's something I need to discuss with you and your brother."

"What do you need to talk about with me and Kili, The Tea Pilferer?" Fili asked, though there was no anger in his voice and the grin he sent his brother's way showed that the earlier crime had since been forgiven.

"You know Erebor?"

"Erebor, the kingdom that was stolen by a fire-breathing Dragon?" Kili asked, eyes wide.

"_Our _ Erebor?" Fili questioned.

Dis' eyes bored into Thorin's. He looked away from her and to Kili and then Fili. "Yes. It seems the time is right for us to reclaim it."

"Us? Are we coming too?" Kili asked.

"If you wish to." Thorin answered.

"No. Boys, I forbid it."

"But, Mother-"

"Listen!" Dis ordered. "The kingdom is guarded by a colossal, fire-breathing, cunning, flame-eyed, flying death machine! You are not going!"

"I will keep them safe." Thorin told her.

"Thorin I trust you with their _lives_, you know I do. But I don't trust the Dragon to spare them."

"Sister, when Erebor is reclaimed, I want their names to be one of those that are remembered for taking back our Kingdom."

"How are you so sure you can?"

"Because I'm not going alone."

"Who else have you got on board with this?" Dis demanded.

"You've heard of Gandalf?"

Dis nodded. "Aye. He saw Father before..."

"Gandalf will be with us."

"I suppose he's slain a few Dragons in his life."

Thorin paused, before nodding. Dis didn't need to know the truth.

Dis was biting at her lip. "Will you bring my boys back?"

"I will do all I can to keep them safe." Thorin promised.

"You'd better."

"Does that mean you're alright with us going?" Fili asked.

"I suppose." Dis answered, gently covering Fili's hand with her own. "But you must always obey your uncle, my boys. Promise me you will."

"We promise."

"Unless he leads you to a danger you couldn't possibly escape from." Dis added as an afterthought.

"Agreed." Fili said.

"Alright," Kili promised. "But I don't think Uncle will put us in danger."

Dis sighed and began lightly stroking her beard. "Lads, the tales I could tell you of the trouble he got Frerin, himself and I into when we were beardlings..."

"Do tell!" Kili pleaded.

"Well, there was this one time he discovered a dead mouse. Our grandfather was terrified of mice, and-"

Watching Dis animatedly tell the two heirs the stories of his youth, Thorin smiled. When they got Erebor back, he promised himself, this part of family life would not change. The laughter, the stories, the happiness, would all remain the same.

* * *

**The characters, places and this website aren't mine.  
The original book isn't mine  
The movies aren't mine. **

**I simply write about these characters and places.**

**Hope it was enjoyed, please R&R!**

**Love from Shania. xx **


	2. Recruiting

_**Nadadel- Brother of all brothers  
Namadel- Sister of all sisters  
Mi - My (Totally taking liberties with this one, be warned)  
Ghivashanamad- Treasure-sister, **_**meant to mean_ Treasured Sister_, but I couldn't find the Khuzdul for '_treasured_'. (Taken from the word**_** 'ghivasha' **_**meaning**_** 'treasure' **_**and**_** 'namad'**_** meaning**_** 'sister')  
**_

* * *

"Well, look who turned up like a bad penny!" Balin remarked, smiling.

The last time Thorin saw Balin, the Dwarf was grim-faced, his usually twinkling eyes dull and sorrowful, wearing blood-drenched armour, his white hair darkened by blood and filth. His looking well and happy was good to see.

"I am glad to see you too, my friend. Where is Dwalin?"

"Oh, he's still sleeping." Balin rolled his eyes. "He had himself quite an evening last night."

"Did he?" Thorin glanced up to the ceiling. "Unlike him."

"It was your Dis. She said she could beat him in a drinking competition."

"Did she win?" Thorin asked.

"She _annihilated _ him." Balin said.

Thorin chuckled. "Seeing as he'll be sleeping for some time, I may as well ask you now."

"Ask me what?" Balin asked.

"I met Gandalf the Grey Wizard last night. He suggested that we take Erebor back from that _slug_."

"Lad, I don't think the Armies of the Seven Kingdoms will come to our aid." Balin said, gently. "You don't have the King's jewel-"

"No, but they surely remember Erebor as fondly as we do. Even if we can get envoys, that would help us when we do retake our Kingdom."

"You honestly believe we can do this?"

"I do."

"Thorin, I'd follow you anywhere. Even to the mouth of a Dragon."

"I am grateful. Tomorrow I'll gather those who are of age and offer them a chance to join us."

"You might not get that many, _gille_."

"I'm sure we'll have enough." Thorin said. "As long as they are loyal, honourable and willing, I know we will succeed."

* * *

According to Balin, Dwalin was quite happy to come along with them. "He had a massive headache, was sitting at the table, cradling his head in his hands, but the moment he heard you wished to take Erebor back, he immediately asked when you were going." Balin told him, shaking his head and grinning. "I think you're off to a good start with this Company of yours."

Now he stood in front of a sea of young Dwarfs, some only just seventy with beards beginning to grow, lads and lasses alike staring at their King, wondering what he needed them for.

"You are here, because the time has come to claim back the Lonely Mountain and the Kingdom of Erebor." Thorin announced. "We need fighters. Not just warriors, but any of you. Whether you're young or older, I ask your aid to take back what is rightfully ours."

There was silence, broken by a young voice asking, "Are you _serious_?"

"Yes," Thorin answered, "And I ask that you take this request seriously too. It _will _ be dangerous. It _will _ be long. And it's purpose is a serious one indeed."

"What do you ask of us?" A voice called. Thorin narrowed his eyes, trying to locate the owner of this familar voice. Chestnut brown hair in a very unique style. Nori. He'd been fighting viciously against a Goblin the last Thorin had seen of him, his once-neat hair broken out of its style, whipping in the wind, blood and sweat and grime glistening on the thief's face.

"I ask only for loyalty, honour and a willing heart."

Mahal only knew Nori had these three qualities. And many other good ones, so it was with joy and slight pride that Thorin watched Nori, for the second time, push his way to Balin to sign onto the Quest. Dwalin eyed Nori suspiciously, but seemed to decide not to mention the star-haired Dwarf's way of earning.

He could see someone else following Nori. Hair with purple, silk ribbons dancing through the auburn strands told him this was Ori. Brave little Ori who fought defending his fallen brothers and who Thorin caught a glimpse of after the battle, face pale, lips thin, eyes lost of any innocence, scars slashed across his face.

"Ori?"

Nori loved Ori. Thorin saw him taking hit after hit protecting him from Orcs during the battle. He would do anything to keep his younger brother safe, though he didn't coddle as Dori did.

In fact, Nori reminded Thorin of Fili.

"I want to help too!" Ori said.

"Well..." Nori frowned slightly.

"I _can_ fight, you know." Ori told Nori.

It was clear Nori couldn't disagree. The darker-haired Dwarf finally nodded his consent and moved past to allow Ori to sign.

He had six of the members (seven if he included himself). Now he looked across the sea of others, wondering if he would see the other six Dwarfs today. The last time, he'd simply sent messengers stating his intents of reclaiming Erebor. This time he wanted to see them as they volunteered. He wanted to see them how they were before everything that happened.

He could see pushing in the crowd. Eyes narrowed, he spotted Gloin with his wife. She was gesturing to the stands and the contract while he was gesturing to her. Thorin could see that he was gazing longingly towards them. Gloin had fought wildly, as though he was fighting for his son's own life and Thorin sincerely hoped that Gloin would accompany them again.

Gloin was beyond valuable.

She won out eventually and Gloin made his way through to the stands and inked his name out. Catching sight of Nori, Gloin grinned and clapped his shoulder.

"Looks like we'll be seeing more of each other!"

Nori laughed, agreeing with Gloin. They got on oddly well, Gloin trusting and accepting Nori well before the quest and Nori treating Gloin as a close friend. Thorin looked at them from the corners of his eyes, smiling.

Oin was coming up now. He would follow his younger brother to the end of the world and perhaps knew that they would need his extensive medical knowledge. He'd barely left his brother's side during the Battle of Five Armies and had impressed them all by just how violent he'd become, defending his kin and companions.

The crowd was parting again. A uniquely shaped ginger beard, a furry hat and an ax blade told him who was coming up now. The Ur clan. They'd been loyal and protective, not just to each other, but to all members of the Company, defending and bringing laughter to all. It made sense that they would sign up again in this life.

Looking at the other Dwarfs and Dwarrowdams, Thorin raised his voice. "If any others of you wish to sign on, you may. You have a fortnight to decide." Turning to the eleven Dwarfs, he added. "Then arrangements will be made for travel. You should aim to leave in a few months."

"What about you?" Dwalin asked.

"I will be leaving soon. There are matters to deal with." Thorin answered.

* * *

The Seven Kingdoms would be of bigger importance, no matter what life Thorin woke up in. However, he was impatient to leave the Blue Mountains and go through Bree and to those rolling, green hills that was home to a strange, yet incredible people. He was torn between these two for a while, until a portrait of his sister caught his eye.

* * *

"No! Absolutely not. Now shut up or I won't let you have _any _pie." Dis threatened.

"Sister, please, you _know _we need their support. And you're very good at anno- er, coaxing people into doing things."

"Thorin, I have no desire to go traipsing across Middle Earth just to visit a bunch of stuck-up Kings and bat my eyelashes until they begrudgingly allow us envoys." Dis said, whisking the baked good out of the oven and placing it, none too gently, onto the table.

"Dis, I need you to do this. _Erebor _needs you to do this. Remember our carved, stone walls? Remember Father taking us to the mines and pretending he didn't know we were pocketing the jewels we found on the floor? Remember the stories we used to tell Frerin? Reme-"

"Alright!" Dis interrupted, placing her hands on her hips. "If it'll shut you up, I'll go!"

Thorin bent to give Dis a kiss to her brow. She lightly tugged his family braid. "I suppose it wouldn't be too bad to get out of the Blue Mountains."

"No." Thorin agreed.

"Gloin's lad isn't going with you to Erebor, is he?"

"He isn't, though not for lack of trying." Thorin told her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm just thinking maybe he'd like to come along and see the Seven Kingdoms."

Thorin gave his sister a grin. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I should give you warning, I will be placing other warriors with you."

Dis rolled her eyes. "I can defend myself, brother."

"I would feel a lot more comfortable if you had others defending you." Thorin explained. "Don't think of it as me being overprotective, think of it as me being fair. I have warriors with me, it's only fair that you have warriors accompanying you."

"I see your point." Dis conceded. "Though you do have a history of being overprotective."

Thorin shrugged unapologetically. "I could say the same about you."

* * *

Thorin didn't actually know just how long he would be in the Shire for. He felt anxious just thinking of visiting, but pushed those feelings away. However long he would be in the Shire, he had to be back in Bree to meet Dis and Gimli to hear about how their trip to the Seven Kingdoms fared. He watched his sister pack up her knives the morning she was scheduled to meet Gloin's lad, and wondered what she would secure for them. With luck, she could get Dain to come.

"Now, look," she said, pointing one of her sharpest knives at him, "I don't want you working my lads like slaves, I want you looking after yourself and you'd best not be late meeting me at Bree."

"I understand."

"So I should hope." Placing her knife back in its holding-cloth, she asked over her shoulder, "who's looking after the place while you're away?"

"Balin, of course. Though I don't know how long I'll be away for."

"Will my boys be left here or are they coming with you?"

Thorin paused. Memories of Kili excitedly talking about the 'hill-houses' and Fili almost cooing over the 'little mountains' swirled around and he narrowed his eyes, quizzically at his sister's back. "They might like it."

"Aye. They would." Dis agreed. "And it'd keep them out of trouble, you keeping an eye on them."

It would, Thorin realised. And it would be pleasant, to spend time with his nephews. Clearing his throat, he called them.

They were down in seconds, packs haphazardly thrown over their shoulders, weapons firmly attached to their hips (and newly sharpened, he noted) and boots tightly laced.

Thorin turned to Dis, who was wearing an all-too innocent expression. "You planned this."

"I did no such thing!" Dis replied, acting shocked. "And I'm amazed by your accusation."

"Well, they've never gotten ready this quickly before in their lives." Thorin pointed out. "And why are they ready, anyway?"

"Perhaps they overheard us."

Thorin rolled his eyes.

"Well, can we go now?" Kili asked hopefully.

Giving his sister one last glare, Thorin softened his gaze as he turned to his nephews. "Go on to the stables."

As they left, Dis pulled Thorin's sleeve, making him look at her. "Come now, brother. You don't spend nearly enough time with them and they _adore_ you."

"I can't believe you tricked me into this."

"I can't believe I _had _to." Dis said softly.

That made Thorin stop and blink. "Dis, you know I-"

"Of course I know." she interrupted. "Every fool knows! But it would still do the three of you good to spend time together, don't you think? I don't believe you'll have much time for strolling around, talking to each other on this quest of ours. Especially what with 13 others vying for your attention."

"Quest of _o__urs_?" Thorin raised an eyebrow.

Dis thumped his arm. "You're my brother, _your _quest is _mine_, same as _my _home is _yours_."

Thorin stared at her. "Dis.." He didn't know what to say. He was grateful for her help, grateful for her support, thankful for her loyalty, but he didn't know how to form these thoughts into words, so settled for staring from her to the ground as if expecting the right words to come from the floor they stood on.

Dis chuckled, the sound warming Thorin's heart. "I know, _nadadel."_

_ "Mi ghivashanamad."  
_

Dis pushed at his shoulder playfully. "Go find the boys."

"I will see you in several months, _namadel_." Thorin promised.

Dis nodded, still smiling. "Good."

* * *

**The End.**

**Psych! I was kidding, no way in heck is this the end! Glad it's being enjoyed so far, hope this will be too!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	3. Arriving

**melekinh- Hobbit Lady  
melekûn - Hobbit  
rukhoshâl - Screamer**

* * *

Watching his sister-sons jumping on the beds as though they were 17 and 22, instead of 77 and 82, Thorin tried not to laugh. It wouldn't do for one of the boys to break the beds after all.

"Stop that." He told them, losing the battle and smiling.

They did, though they snuck in an extra bounce or two before making their game come to an end.

"Uncle, how long are we staying?" Kili asked, ripping his boots off.

"We leave tomorrow." Thorin said, sitting on the bed opposite.

"Then where do we go?" Fili asked.

Thorin didn't answer straight away. Instead, he asked, "you boys have never seen a Halfling before, have you?"

"Are we going to see the Hobbits?" Kili yelled excitedly.

"Yes. I hear they make excellent burglars."

"But, how do you know the one you'll need?" Fili wanted to know.

"I can tell simply by looking." Thorin answered. It was hardly a lie, after all.

* * *

Kili kept giggling the next morning at breakfast, courtesy of his brother's moustache falling into his mug of tea. Thorin didn't laugh, but couldn't help but look amused as Fili muttered and attempted to glower his facial hair into submission.

"I've half a mind," Fili growled, "to cut it off!"

"Don't be so rash." Thorin said. "It simply takes some getting used to."

"Well, it's getting on my last nerve!" Fili snapped. Then looked at his uncle, remembering who he was talking to. "Sorry-"

"You're better behaved than your mother was when she got annoyed with her facial hair." Thorin said, patting his nephew's forearm.

Fili's blue eyes widened. "Really?"

"Did I never tell you the story?"

"No," Fili answered. "Do tell."

* * *

The ride to Hobbiton was spent sharing humourous stories of their youths. Thorin was surprised to realise just how much he'd never told his nephews and they, if slightly tentatively, told him stories of the various things they'd gotten up to. Thorin was most amused by the story of their revenge on a lad who'd hurt Kili's feelings about his near non-existent beard.

"..So, I gave Kili a lift up to put the pail of honey of top of his bedroom door," Fili said as he retold the story for the thrid time that day to his grinning uncle, "and then we went back down to help his dear mother with rearranging her tables and chairs. Then he comes in, runs upstairs and by Mahal..." Fili trailed off.

"You could hear his screams for miles." Kili grinned. "And, though it _was_ evil of us.."

"It served him right." Fili finished.

"Mama didn't know whether to laugh about it with us or scold us." Kili remembered.

They were coming to a lake now. Just across the silvery-blue surface, Thorin could see a house with a circular green door. His heart clenched. Here he was again.

* * *

Coming up the path, he was surprised to hear voices. A woman's voice, soft, yet cold as ice and...

_Bilbo_.

Their burglar, who had such sad, sad eyes when they'd last seen each other. Who had a heart tender as it was strong. Who'd done all he could to save lives, to save him even if he had gone about it in a way Thorin had disliked. Brave, forgiving and loyal to the end.

"I'm just saying," a woman, with skin as pale as a white rose and hair the colour of straw, eyes dark as coal said as she came out of the green door, "Bag End is-"

"_Built _ _for big _ _families_, I _know_."

Ah. There _he _ was.

Golden-coppery curls fluttering in the soft breeze, sharp green eyes, neat and clean, wearing one of those waistcoats he so adored (a cobalt blue one, Thorin's favourite colour). He was wearing a bored expression and didn't seem to notice the three Dwarves.

"Look, Bilbo, I'm just saying.."

"I know what you're saying, Lobelia." Bilbo interrupted. "And, no, I shall not move out."

The She-Hobbit's rich, purple skirts rustled as she indignantly moved towards her cousin. "It's not right, it's selfish, is what it is!"

"You've only one..._child _ yourself." Bilbo pointed out.

"What do you mean, saying 'child' in that tone?" Lobelia demanded.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow, adopting that look and that stance that he always used when he was about to say or do something surprising. "Lotho is like you. He's greedy, cold-hearted and cowardly."

Lobelia spluttered. "He's only 16 years! How could you say such a thing?"

Bilbo said nothing, simply looking at her while she gaped in outrage at him.

"Well," said Lobelia, gripping her umbrella tightly, "rather him be a Baggins than a _Took_! Not like your _mother_!"

Kili softly made an 'ooh' sound.

"Leave." Bilbo said softly.

"Death by wolves was too good for her." Lobelia muttered.

"Go." Bilbo said, again, this time more firmly.

She didn't and Fili, purposely, cleared his throat, gaining the attention of both.

Lobelia looked curiously between the four of them and went to the gate, swinging it open and then banging it shut. She didn't acknowledge the three Dwarves (to Thorin's relief. Mahal only knew what Kili or Fili would do if she started insulting them)

"Can I help you?" Bilbo asked, looking at them with similar curiosity to Lobelia's.

There was a short pause in which Thorin realised that he didn't know what to say to Bilbo and Kili and Fili realised their uncle was at a loss for words. Fili moved towards Kili and whsipered into hs ear.

Thorin still didn't know what to do, when Kili started gasping and staggering and pulling his sleeve, complaining of feeling unwell. That, it seemed, was all it took, for the Hobbit to drag them inside.

* * *

Kili looked sheepishly up at Thorin. "I know it was sneaky.."

"Hmm."

"But it worked! And I could tell that you didn't know _what_ to do."

"_'We' _ could tell, brother." Fili corrected.

Kili shrugged. "Same thing." He tugged the warm, woolen quilt the Hobbit had wrapped around his shoulders, closer.

"You can't possibly be cold." Thorin said.

"I'm not, but it wouldn't do any good to raise suspicions." Kili said.

"Hobbit's coming." Fili quietly announced, hurrying to stand by his brother. "Act _caring_, Uncle!"

Before Thorin could protest to Fili's order, the Hobbit appeared and Thorin had to make do with giving his fair-headed nephew an annoyed glare before looking back at the Hobbit. He walked over to Kili and placed a hand to his forehead, asking how he felt and was there anywhere else he was hurting. Kili was surprisingly good at acting sick, Thorin thought to himself. He would have to ask him how many times he'd done it, he decided.

"You probably just came over a bit funny." Bilbo said, having checked Kili over.

"P'rhaps." Kili croaked.

"Was there anything you needed? I don't think you came here for a healer." Bilbo said, his time to Thorin.

"We're looking for a burglar." Fili piped up.

Bilbo held his hands up. "I've never stolen anything, so don't look at me."

_Oh, if only he knew..._

"I hear Hobbits are very light on their feet." Thorin said.

"What, on _them _ things?" Fili asked, nodding at Bilbo's feet.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "We're certainly more quiet than you'll ever be, with those contraptions on _your _ feet. What do you even need a burglar for, anyway?"

"To get Erebor back from the Dragon." Kili explained. "We need the King's Jewel."

"Yeah, so that I can become King one day." Fili said.

"Erebor?" Bilbo repeated.

"My Kingdom. It was stolen by a Dragon and I need that jewel to get together the armies of our kin to slay him."

"You want a burglar to face a _Dragon_ to get you _one_ jewel?" Bilbo asked, looking shocked.

"A _Hobbit _ burglar." Kili said

"You'd be better off going Across the Water or Over The Hill. Try asking one of the Took clan." Bilbo suggested.

"Aren't _you_ one of the Took clan?" Fili asked.

"How did you- Oh, _Lobelia_." Bilbo sighed. Then he perked up. "Ask Lobelia! Take her with you to the Dragon. She'll probably be able to slay him by boring him to death."

Both Fili and Kili howled with laughter. Thorin allowed himself to smile.

"Come with us," Thorin said, "and you'll not have to deal with that _rukhoshâl_ _melekinh _for at least a year."

"I might not come back at all."

"We would protect you as we protect each other," Thorin promised.

"It'd be nice to see you again." Kili said, making his eyes big and pleading.

Thorin always knew Kili's puppy eyes would come in useful one day. Even if he'd not always appreciated them.

"Well..." Bilbo considered. Finally the appeal of Kili's big, brown eyes won out and he shook his head sighing. "You're shameless."

Kili grinned manically and hoisted himself out of the chair, placing the blanket back into the Hobbit's arms. "Come on, Fee, I saw a pub around here somewhere."

* * *

**Tsk tsk, fancy Kili tricking Bilbo like that!** **Wonder what trouble Fili and Kili will find in the Green Dragon?**

**Love from Shania. xx**


End file.
